Mighty Med: Saving the Hospital that Saves Superheroes
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Skylar Storm finally earns her powers back, Kaz and Oliver mysteriously earn superhero powers themselves, and Alan loses his powers. When Horace goes missing and Mighty Med is on the brink of shutting down, it's up to two former normos turned superheroes to save the day. But things prove to become harder when two very familiar comic book store owners stand in the way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Okay, so most of you might know me from the Lab Rats archive as basically all of the stories I've done so far have been Lab Rats. But due to the suggestion from daphrose (An amazing author from the Lab Rats archive) I've decided to try my hand at a Mighty Med fanfiction. Hopefully, it turns out well and it becomes a story that most of you like and think is awesome. I'd like that very much. Anyways, let's begin, shall we?**

Mighty Med: Saving the Hospital that Saves Superheroes

Synopsis: Skylar Storm finally earns her powers back, Kaz and Oliver mysteriously earn superhero powers themselves, and Alan loses his powers. When Horace goes missing and Mighty Med is on the brink of shutting down, it's up to two former normos turned superheroes to save the day. But things prove to become harder when two very familiar comic book store owners stand in the way.

Prologue

It happened not even two weeks ago.

Skylar Storm, a superhero that recently lost her powers, had earned her powers back.

No one in the entire Mighty Med district had any idea how Skylar earned her powers back.

They just automatically came back themselves.

Skylar didn't think it was something to worry about or think was suspicious.

Mostly because she was thrilled to finally have her powers back.

But now that her powers were back, there was no purpose for her to stay at Mighty Med.

And that broke her heart.

She'd have to leave Kaz and Oliver, two normos that she'd grown to love and consider as her best friends.

Skylar would even miss Alan, the most annoying and obnoxious person in the whole universe.

But that wasn't all.

Skylar would have to leave school. A place she went to where she could feel like and be a real normo.

Skylar would have to leave all of that. And she was torn.

Even if she did have her powers back, did she necessarily have to leave?

She could stay even with her powers.

Or maybe she couldn't.

Having her powers back meant she'd have to go back out in the world and defeat more supervillains and go back to her home planet.

So there was no way Skylar could stay.

She would have to say good-bye to everything and everyone that she'd grown closer to.

And she would have to do it now.

Skylar wrote a note to everyone in the hospital.

And then she set it on top of Oliver's laptop.

She knew that if it was there, they'd see it immediately.

So then Skylar walked toward the exit.

And then she gave one last look at the place that she'd spent months in.

A place that became attached to her.

A place she was now close to.

A place she now had to leave.

"Good-bye…" Skylar whispered. Though she knew no one would hear her.

She then turned away and flew out of Mighty Med.

Back to her home planet.

And back to her old life.

That has now replaced her new one.

And Skylar didn't know if she'll ever come back to it.

But she didn't know.

That because of her leaving.

Would change Mighty Med and everyone in it.

Forever.

**So, what did you think? That was just a prologue. I know it wasn't much, but it just gave a glimpse at what is about to happen next. That Mighty Med is going to get into a lot of trouble because of Skylar's departure. **

**So I hope you readers liked it! This is my very first Mighty Med story, but I think I have the guts to continue and finish it. And I have a trunk full of ideas, so it'll be pretty good (At least I hope so!)**

**Catch ya on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Skylar, Where Are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Okay, here is the first chapter of my first Mighty Med story! I hope you all like it!**

**In this chapter, Skylar has already left Mighty Med and during a work day, Kaz and Oliver find Skylar's note and discover that she has left. They attempt at trying to track and locate Skylar, but-oh what am I even doing?! I can't spoil the story!**

**Anyways, no more spoilers! On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Skylar, Where Are You?!

"Kaz, for the last time, stop wearing that glove on your head! You're not a turkey!" Oliver scolded his friend.

"Aw, but I look so cool!" Kaz stated, taking off the glove and setting it down.

"Stop! I have to finish my book report and if you keep messing around, I-" Oliver stopped when he saw the note from Skylar on his laptop.

"You'll what? Scold me again? Since when has that ever worked on me?" Kaz asked.

"Oliver?"

"Kaz! Look at this!"

"Look at what?"

"This!" Oliver gave the note from Skylar to Kaz.

"It's from Skylar!" Kaz exclaimed.

Oliver nodded.

"And she left Mighty Med!"

Oliver nodded again.

"And this note smells like flowers!"

Oliver nodded. "Wait what?"

Oliver grabbed the note from Kaz. "You're right! It does!"

Kaz nodded.

"Okay! We're getting off topic! Why did Skylar leave?" Oliver asked.

Kaz thought for a moment. "Maybe she left because she got her powers back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Skylar got her powers back, remember?" Kaz said.

"Oh yeah!" Oliver exclaimed.

"But you see, every time a superhero is healed or their powers are in check and all that, they leave Mighty Med to go back to their duty of being a superhero. Skylar's powers were back so she had no purpose to stay here anymore. She figured she could go back to her superhero duties." Kaz explained.

"Wow, you're right, Kaz!" Oliver stated.

"Thanks!"

"But…how did she get her powers back?" Oliver asked.

"I have no idea." Kaz said. "She never told us and we never found out the cause for her powers coming back."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"If her powers just mysteriously returned, that means trouble for Skylar." Oliver stated.

"And probably all of Mighty Med!" Kaz finished.

"So, what do we do?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe we should get Skylar back to Mighty Med. If we research her powers some more, we could possibly find out more information that would be helpful." Kaz suggested.

"Hmm…yes! And I know what we can use to track Skylar!" Oliver replied.

"And what would that be?" Kaz asked.

"Mighty Med's main computer system!" Oliver said proudly.

"But we have the firewall to get through!" Kaz stated.

"Don't worry, I can see if I can try to break into it." Oliver replied.

"But that could be dangerous…" Kaz said. "Awesome!"

Oliver and Kaz walked over to where the main computer system was. They activated it and it opened up to reveal the equipment.

"Wait, why are we breaking into this again?" Kaz asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Every superhero's information is in here, meaning Skylar's is too. So if we look at Skylar's info, it will tell us where she is or even show us."

"Then we can contact her?" Kaz asked again.

Oliver nodded.

"Why can't we just contact her by cell phone or-"

"Would you just stop talking?!" Oliver interrupted. "I know that! But does she even have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, remember, she went for the no friends, no family plan." Kaz replied.

"Well, let's just assume her planet has no cell service, okay?" Oliver stated.

Kaz shrugged.

"Wait, you're assuming she's on her planet!" Kaz realized.

Oliver sighed. "Yes, but I don't know for sure! If she's on her planet, I don't want to go there at all, so we'll tell her to come back here by contacting her in some way."

"I'm confused…" Kaz said. "This plan is confusing to me."

Oliver shook his head. Finally, he broke through the firewall and looked up Skylar Storm.

"What?"

"What?"

"It won't let me through!"

"Well, that's a shocker." Kaz said sarcastically.

"Wait, I'm in." Oliver corrected.

"Huh? This is odd."

"What is?"

"It's not showing any of Skylar Storm's information. It's not even showing Skylar Storm! It's acting like she doesn't even exist!"

"That is odd." Kaz stated.

Oliver kept typing. Suddenly, the computer shut down on him.

"Ugh! It shut down! I can't get back in. I only had one shot to do this!"

"Well, that's a bummer." Kaz remarked.

"Would you shut it?!" Oliver yelled. "I'm sick of your comments!"

Kaz looked taken aback. "Oliver! That wasn't very nice!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just really stressed right now. I'm worried about Skylar. I'm afraid she's never coming back…"

Kaz put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, it'll be okay. Skylar's strong. If there is any sort of trouble, she'll get out of it."

"But what if she doesn't?" Oliver asked. "Maybe her powers coming back is just temporary! We don't even know why or how she got them back in the first place!"

Kaz chuckled. "Yeah…I really can't help you there."

Oliver frowned. "Do you remember Experion?"

"You mean the most awesome teenage superhero in the world of superheroes?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, not actually true. Remember what he did to Skylar? He almost destroyed her!" Oliver exclaimed.

Kaz grinned. "Yeah! But we saved her, didn't we?"

"True, but it's not like we defeated him for good, right?"

"No."

"Right…so what if he's back to get revenge on Skylar?" Oliver asked.

"That can't be right." Kaz replied.

"Yeah, but it might be!" Oliver stated. "Experion somehow gave Skylar her powers back and then he somehow got into the main computer and deleted all evidence of Skylar ever existing."

"Maybe he expected us to try to crack the case!" Kaz remarked.

"Yeah. And he had to cover up his tracks." Oliver finished.

"But do we know for sure it was Experion?" Kaz asked.

"No, that's why I want to find out more." Oliver responded.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Kaz asked.

Oliver sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we need to further dig deep to solve this mystery."

"Well, I'm in! I want to save Skylar just as much as you do." Kaz replied.

Oliver smiled. "Thanks buddy!"

Suddenly, all the lights went out in Mighty Med and then the emergency lights turned on. A blaring alarm sounded throughout the hospital. Workers and superheroes both started scrambling to try to figure out what was going on.

"Power outage?" Kaz suggested.

"No, it's much more than that." Oliver corrected. "The alarms are on so that means it's something other than that."

"Attention workers and superheroes of Mighty Med!" One of the workers announced. "Our chief of staff Horace Diaz is missing! I repeat, Horace Diaz is missing! Once again, I repeat. HORACE DIAZ IS MISSING!"

"Horace is missing? This mystery just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Well, that's not good." Kaz commented.

The alarm then suddenly stopped blaring and the emergency lights went out.

Oliver and Kaz felt themselves get shocked by something and they collapsed to the ground and were immediately unconscious.

Things just got much worse in Mighty Med.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Haha! I am evil! I left you on a cliffie! Hee hee. Anyways, you're now probably trying to solve this mystery yourself. So, now you're guessing that Experion is the cause of all this chaos happening at Mighty Med. **

**Well, all I can say is that you may be right or you may be wrong. **

**Anyways, I would love to see your guesses on this Mighty Med mystery in the reviews! If you want, you can tell me what you think is going to happen and who is causing all of this. **

**That would be fun to see! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see ya on the next one!**

**Maybe some of you will be right on the guessing or maybe not. Who knows! **


	3. Chapter 2: Two New Superheroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**So, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating this story sooner! I got caught up in other projects that I really wanted to finish before coming back to this one. But now I'm finally back!**

**Here is Chapter Two of my Mighty Med fanfiction! I hope most of you aren't too upset with me…**

Chapter Two: Two New Superheroes

Kaz and Oliver both felt like they'd been hit by a thousand bolts of electricity.

They didn't even know if they were alive or dead.

Slowly, they opened their eyes to be met by a blinding light.

"They're waking up!" A voice said.

"Oh good!" Another responded.

"Kaz! Oliver! Can you hear me?"

"Ugh…what happened?" Kaz asked. "My head hurts…"

"Mine too." Oliver stated.

Both boys saw Alan was standing by them. He looked upset.

If only Horace or Skylar were with him…

"You think you got problems?" Alan asked. "My powers are gone!"

"What do you mean by gone?" Oliver asked.

Alan rolled his eyes. "You normos are brainless!"

"No, he's brainless." Kaz pointed to a worker that had no head.

"No…he's headless, not brainless!" Alan corrected. "Anyways, my powers are gone! Meaning I can't use them!"

"See?" Alan demonstrated by attempting to use his telekinesis. However, when he tried to move a flower pot, it didn't work.

"So…that shock must have erased Alan's powers!" Oliver realized.

"If we got shocked too, what happened to us?" Kaz asked.

"You two now have powers. You both are superheroes now." A worker replied.

Kaz and Oliver looked at each other and then back at the worker. Their mouths were open in shock.

"WHAT?!"

**-Mighty Med-**

"That's impossible!"

"We're superheroes now?!"

The worker nodded. "See for yourself."

Kaz and Oliver got off of the gurneys they were laying on.

Kaz went first. He found out that he could shoot lasers from his eyes and create a forcefield around himself and anything else he wanted.

Oliver found out that he could teleport from one spot to the other and back and shoot what looked like balls of fire.

**-Mighty Med-**

"So…what do we do now?" Kaz asked.

"We're sending you, Oliver, and Alan to search for Horace and maybe find Skylar as well." One of the workers said.

"Can't you just use the computers to track Horace and maybe Skylar?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but the shock damaged our computers. We cannot use them now." The worker replied.

"No! No! No! NO!" Alan exclaimed. "I will not! Absolutely not! Work with these normos!"

"We're not normos anymore." Kaz stated. "How can you argue that?"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll help search for my uncle Horace and Skylar." Alan agreed.

"We will give each of you a com-set, so if you find anything, you can let us know at the hospital." The worker gave Kaz, Oliver, and Alan a com-set. "Us workers and the superheroes must stay here at Mighty Med, just to make sure nothing else bad happens."

"Okay! Isn't this exciting Kaz?" Oliver looked at his best friend. "We finally have powers and we get to go on a mission to rescue people!"

"Yeah! Totally awesome!" Kaz exclaimed.

"I'm still iffy about joining you people, even if you two do have powers now." Alan stated.

"Good." The worker said. "You three must go now. The sooner the better. And please find Horace, without him, Mighty Med could shut down!"

"What?!" Oliver asked, shocked. "That's terrible! We cannot let that happen! Right, Kaz?" He put his hand out and looked at his friend.

Kaz nodded. "Right!" He put his hand on top of Oliver's.

"Alan?"

Alan sighed. "If it's for the greater good…" He put his hand on top of Oliver's and Kaz's. "Then I'm in!"

"You have to search everywhere. Do not miss anything!" The worker replied. "And please…find them."

Oliver nodded. "We will." He then followed Kaz and Alan out of Mighty Med.

It was official. Their mission has begun.

Find Horace Diaz, save Mighty Med, and possibly bring Skylar back as well.

And find whoever is doing all of this.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Okay, once again, I am sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. But here it is! I hope you aren't too mad at me and that you did enjoy this chapter. **

**I'll see you readers next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: An Encounter with the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**-Peeks head around corner- Oh hi…I'm back! :D So yeah…haven't updated this story in a while. But now…I have Chapter Three locked and loaded! And ready to take off! Not literally, of course.**

**Anyways…enjoy Chapter Three! Excuse me while I go run away from the mob of angry people holding pitchforks and torches. See ya! –Runs away-**

Chapter Three: An Encounter with the Enemy or Enemies

"Ugh…how much farther?!" Kaz complained.

"Kaz," Oliver looked at his friend. "We've only been walking around for ten minutes. Stop complaining!"

"Yeah, but it's so hard not to!" Kaz sighed. "And my feet hurt!" He went back to complaining.

"I told you not to wear those shoes you just found lying around in the street." Oliver replied.

"Are we there yet? Because I want to find my uncle and Skylar as quickly as possible so I can get my powers back and not be paired up with you two on a mission." Alan stated.

"Alan, for the last time, no!" Oliver was getting really tired of all the questions.

"Hey! The Domain's right there!" Kaz commented.

"Yeah, so?" Alan asked.

"So…why don't we take a break and go over there?" Kaz suggested.

"Kaz, we're on a mission!" Oliver exclaimed. "We don't have time for fooling around in a comic book store!"

"You don't…but I do! See ya!" Kaz then ran off toward the Domain building.

"Kaz! Wait! Don't!" Oliver sighed. "It's pointless. He never listens!"

"Do you think we should follow him?" Alan asked.

"What choice do we have?" Oliver then walked to the Domain with Alan right behind.

**-Mighty Med-**

Kaz ran inside the Domain. It was completely empty and he saw Wallace and Clyde standing at the cashier's desk.

"Welcome Kaz." Clyde greeted.

Kaz raised his eyebrow confused.

"You never greet me when I walk into the store!" He stated.

"Yes…well…" Clyde began to say.

"What Clyde is trying to say is that we have a new policy! We have to greet every customer that walks through the door." Wallace explained.

Kaz still didn't believe it.

Suddenly, Wallace and Clyde walked up to Kaz. Their eyes were glowing white and there were glowing orange symbols on their foreheads.

"What the-" Kaz was at a loss for words.

What was going on?

"We know you and Oliver work at Mighty Med, Kaz." Clyde said.

"Yes, and do not try to hide it from us." Wallace added.

Kaz's eyes went wide. This was not the Wallace and Clyde he knew! He had to get out of here!

Kaz bolted toward the door, but suddenly he felt himself standing completely frozen. He couldn't move at all!

Kaz saw Wallace's hand in the air. He was using telekinesis to control Kaz's movements!

"You cannot escape us, Kaz." Wallace said.

"OLIVER! ALAN! HELP!" Kaz yelled, hoping that they would hear him and come to his rescue.

"OLIVER-mmph!" Kaz found he could not talk or open his mouth. Apparently Wallace was controlling that as well.

"Be quiet!" Wallace snapped. "Your friends cannot save you nor will you be able to save yourself. You are all ours now Kaz. All ours." He laughed evilly.

Kaz was now getting pretty scared. What plan did these crazy people have in mind? What were they going to do with him?

"Clyde! It's time we have our hostage take a nap now." Wallace looked at his brother.

Clyde nodded. "Of course, Wallace." He formed a glowing blue orb in his hand and launched it at Kaz, who fell to the ground knocked out.

Both brothers then grabbed Kaz's legs and dragged him away to who knows where.

Kaz was in deep trouble now. Deep trouble.

**-Mighty Med-**

Oliver and Alan walked into the Domain.

"Kaz! Kaz!" Oliver called for his friend. "That's odd…he's not inside the store." He said confused.

Alan groaned. "But we just saw him run in here! He has to be here! Somewhere! Have we checked the whole store?"

Oliver was about to respond, but was interrupted by Wallace and Clyde, who walked up to them.

"Hello Oliver. Hello whatever your name is." Clyde greeted.

"It's Alan! Not whatever your name is! That's a stupid name!" Alan remarked.

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Fine…let me start over. Hello Oliver. Hello-"

Wallace put his hand over Clyde's mouth. "Enough with the greetings! We are done with those!"

"Do you know where Kaz is?" Oliver asked. "We saw him run in here, but he just disappeared."

"I do." Wallace replied. "Come out, Kaz! You have a few visitors here!"

Oliver and Alan stared shocked as Kaz walked out. He was wearing a black suit and his eyes were glowing white.

"Kaz…what's up with your eyes?" Oliver asked.

"And the freaky black suit?" Alan asked. "Did you experience a wardrobe malfunction?"

Kaz didn't respond. Instead, he shot lasers out of his eyes and hit Oliver who went crashing into the wall.

Oliver groaned. "I don't understand…what did you do to my friend?!" He glared at Wallace and Clyde.

"Oh nothing much…just turned him evil and made him our minion. You know, typical villain stuff." Clyde stated casually.

"So you two really are evil!" Alan gasped. "And you're supervillains! I have to warn my uncle Horace!"

"You can't do that if he's missing." Wallace said matter-of-factly.

"Wait…how did you know Horace was missing?" Oliver asked.

"Because we're the ones who kidnapped him." Clyde stated.

"What?!" Oliver and Alan both exclaimed.

"Where is he then? Tell us!" Alan exclaimed defensively.

"Why should we tell you?" Wallace asked.

"Because," Oliver replied. "If we don't find Horace, Mighty Med will shut down for good!"

"And that's exactly what we want to happen." Clyde responded. "So we are not going to tell you."

"Then we'll make you tell us…" Oliver got in a fighting stance. So did Alan.

Wallace rolled his eyes. "Really? Kaz, get rid of these two for us, will you?"

"Yes, masters." Kaz smirked as he walked up to Oliver and Alan.

The battle was about to begin…

**Oh no! Kaz is evil now! And Wallace and Clyde kidnapped Horace? That's not good either! Oliver and Alan better stop them! Next chapter will be the epic battle between Kaz and Oliver and Alan. Yay! And also, a certain someone will be coming in to save the day as well! Can any of you guess who it is? No? Oh well, you'll find out soon enough in Chapter Four! :D**

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers! **

**(Haha, as you can see, I snuck in some references to Lab Rats: Sink or Swim :D)**


	5. Chapter 4: Holding Out for a Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here I am with Chapter Four! Nothing more to say besides enjoy reading!**

Chapter Four: Holding Out for a Hero

Kaz walked closer to Oliver and Alan, who were clinging onto each other for dear life.

"Oliver! Do something!" Alan yelled.

"Me?! What about you?!" Oliver yelled back.

"I don't have my powers! You're the only one here with powers besides Kaz, but he's currently evil right now!"

Oliver sighed. "Okay, but I don't want to hurt my friend!"

"Then try to snap him out of it!"

"Out of what?!"

"Whatever evil trance he's in right now!" Alan exclaimed.

Oliver nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll try, but what if it doesn't work?"

"Well, if it doesn't work, it's not like we don't have a Plan B." Alan stated.

"What's Plan B?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but I'll let you know when I think of one." Alan replied. He then took shelter behind a shelf full of comic books.

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned back to Kaz, who was smiling evilly at him.

Oliver put his hands up in defense. "Kaz, please don't do this. Please. I know my best friend is still in there!"

"Now tell me…how would you like me to end you?" Kaz asked, smirking.

"How about turn back to normal Kaz and not end me." Oliver answered.

Kaz frowned and sent another laser at Oliver.

"Ah!" Oliver ducked down onto the floor, the laser nearly missing him.

"Kaz…where are you?!" Oliver looked at his friend pleadingly. "Where are you, Kaz? Where are you?!"

"Quiet, nerd!" Wallace interrupted. "Your friend is long gone. He's ours now! Ours!"

Oliver stood up and stared hard at Wallace. "No…you're wrong! He's in there somewhere! I know it!"

"Ugh!" Oliver collapsed to the ground as a laser hit him square in the shoulder.

Wallace smiled. "Nice work, Kaz! Now we just need to get rid of the other one." He turned his head to the comic book shelf that Alan was currently hiding behind.

"Oh no…" Alan muttered to himself.

"Get him!" Wallace commanded.

Suddenly, the ceiling broke through, causing Wallace, Clyde, and Kaz to run for cover.

"Skylar Storm to the rescue!" She looked at her surroundings. "Or…whatever I am doing in a comic book store…"

"Skylar! You're back!" Oliver was so glad to see the said superhero again.

"I thought you got rid of her for good!" Wallace yelled at Clyde.

Clyde put his hands up in defense. "I thought I did, but now! She's here! And back!"

Wallace rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. With Kaz on our side, we'll destroy her too!"

Skylar flew over to Wallace and Clyde, trapping them in a corner of the store. "Not so fast! I know what you two did! You kidnapped Horace. Now…tell me where he is."

Wallace scoffed. "Like we're going to tell you."

Clyde agreed with his brother. "Yeah! You can't make us!"

Skylar smirked. "Actually…I can."

**-Mighty Med- **

Wallace and Clyde were now tied up and dangling over a pool of boiling hot lava. Skylar held up a pair of scissors. She smiled proudly.

"Now," She said. "You can either tell me where Horace is or I will use these scissors to cut the rope you're currently tied up in and watch you fall to your demise into a pool of boiling hot lava."

"We'll never tell you! We'll never tell!" Wallace protested.

"I want to tell her, Wallace! I really do!" Clyde told his brother.

Wallace looked at Clyde like he was crazy. "What?! Why?!"

"Well, let me think. We're tied up and we can either tell Skylar where Horace is or fall into the boiling hot lava of doom." Clyde responded.

Wallace sighed. "Okay, okay! Let us go! We'll tell you!"

Skylar frowned and crossed her arms. "You'll tell me tied up."

"Ugh…fine." Wallace gave in. "Horace is in…the back of the Domain."

"It's really sad once you say it." Clyde said.

"You know, it really is." Wallace agreed.

Skylar raised her eyebrow. "You're telling me that Horace Diaz has been sitting in the back of the store this whole time?"

"Pretty much." Clyde replied. "Except he's locked up in a superhero-proof cage. We bought it on Superhero Cages a Day. It cost us five thousand dollars, but we got free shipping!"

"Yes, yes we did." Wallace added in.

"Right…" Skylar paused. "Well, you two have fun dangling from the ceiling. I'll be in the back of the store freeing Horace. Adios!" She then flew away.

"Wait, what?!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Don't leave us here!" Wallace pleaded.

"She's not coming back for us, is she?" Clyde asked.

"No, I don't think so." Wallace stated.

**-Mighty Med-**

"Oliver!" Kaz ran over to his friend, who was lying on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Kaz? You're back? Or are you just tricking me?" Oliver asked, not knowing if it was the real Kaz or not.

"It's really me and I'm not tricking you." Kaz replied.

"Okay…I trust you and believe you." Oliver gave his friend a smile.

Kaz smiled back. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I think so…ugh!" Oliver winced in pain as he attempted to get up off the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kaz asked concerned.

"My shoulder hurts…it must have been that laser you shot at me." Oliver explained.

Kaz had a look of guilt in his eyes. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." Oliver glared at the two comic book store owners tied up and dangling from the ceiling. "It's theirs."

Kaz nodded. "How'd they end up there?" He asked.

Oliver grinned. "Skylar Storm." He stated.

Kaz's eyes went wide. "She's back?!"

"Yup. And she's in the back of the store."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Horace is." Oliver replied.

"Really? But…how?" Kaz asked amazed.

Oliver smirked. "These two bozos kidnapped him."

Kaz groaned. "I should have known! Right from the minute they knocked me out, I knew they were more than meets the eye."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "So much for supervillains. Who knows what would have happened if Skylar didn't come when she did. We definitely have her to thank."

Alan walked up to the two. "Yeah, yeah. Skylar's back and everything's great. I want to see my Uncle Horace again! Come on!"

"You two go. I can't move with my throbbing shoulder." Oliver explained.

"Are you sure? You'll be fine?" Kaz asked. He didn't want to leave his best friend when he was in a state of pain.

Oliver nodded. "Go Kaz. I'll be more than fine. I'm just happy you're back to normal."

Kaz smiled. "Me too."

"Enough with the touchy-feely stuff! We gotta go see Skylar and my Uncle Horace!" Alan clamped onto Kaz's arm and dragged him toward the back of the store.

Oliver watched them leave. He sighed. At least Skylar and Horace were found and Mighty Med will soon be back to the way it was before all of this stuff happened.

The only problem left now was his throbbing shoulder.

**End of Chapter Four. **


	6. Chapter 5: Back to Mighty Med

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Heya! I know it's been a while since I've been on Fanfiction updating and posting stories; I kind of went on hiatus. But I'm back and with more updates! **

**So I hope you enjoy chapter five! :D (I watched the Mighty Med season finale and man was it awesome! I was on the edge of my seat, although in reality, I was sitting on the bed, but it was so cool! Of course, those darn cliffhangers strike again! First, Lab Rats and now Mighty Med? Ugh! And then at the end after Skylar turns evil, and the "To be continued" screen pops up, I mentally yelled in my head and wanted to throw the TV out the window. What happens next?! Can Kaz and Oliver defeat the Annihilator and get Skylar back? Will Mighty Med be saved? What will happen to everyone else? I NEED TO KNOW!) **

**Well, all I can do is wait patiently until the season premiere of Mighty Med to find out what happens next. Until then, enjoy the story. :P**

Chapter Five: Back to Mighty Med

Skylar flew into the back room with Alan and Kaz right behind her. There, standing in a glowing laser cage, was Horace Diaz.

"Uncle Horace!" Alan exclaimed, about to run over to the cage and free his uncle.

Horace put his hand up. "Don't Alan!" He stopped his nephew. "You'll get shocked if you come anywhere near here."

"Horace, what happened? How did Wallace and Clyde kidnap you?" Kaz asked.

The chief of staff of Mighty Med sighed. "I was outside of Mighty Med…"

_Flashback…_

_Horace Diaz walked out of the storage closet which was the secret entryway into Mighty Med. He turned around startled when he heard two voices from behind. _

_"__Well, Diaz, we meet again." _

_Horace stared at Wallace and Clyde confused. "Do I know you?" He asked. _

_"__Well you should. I'm Wallace and this is my twin brother Clyde. However, you can call us by the name Catastrophe." _

_Horace gasped. Catastrophe was a supervillain that was split into two separate people. And Wallace and Clyde were the two separate people!_

_"__You're the supervillain Catastrophe split into two!" _

_Wallace smiled. "It's nice to see that you've finally caught on. Now give us the Dyad!"_

_Horace shook his head. "Never! Besides, I don't have the Dyad." _

_Wallace frowned. "Are you sure? You could just be lying to us."_

_"__I am sure. I am not lying to you." _

_"__Then where is the Dyad? Show us where it is!" Clyde demanded. _

_Horace shook his head again. "Never! I will never show you or tell you. You can't make me!"_

_Clyde looked at his brother, an idea coming to mind. They turned to look at Horace. _

_"__Oh, I think we can." _

_In a split second, Horace found himself being knocked out and dragged away by Wallace and Clyde. _

_End of flashback…_

"They brought me to this comic book store and trapped me in this laser cage. I have been unable to use my powers and there hasn't been a way for me to escape." Horace finished his story.

"Wait…if you don't have the Dyad, where is it?" Kaz asked.

"With me." Skylar held up the said item.

"You gave the Dyad to Skylar?!" Alan exclaimed. "Why didn't you give it to me?!"

"Because I don't trust having one of the most important items in Mighty Med in your hands." Horace explained.

"I still am wondering about one more thing."

Horace looked at Kaz. "And what is that?" He asked.

"How exactly did Skylar get her powers back?"

Horace smiled. "Thanks to me."

"What?!"

Skylar nodded. "That's right." She said. "Horace finally found a way for me to have my powers again."

"And since she had her powers back, she was free to leave Mighty Med." Horace added.

"So, where were you?" Kaz asked. "Oliver and I tried to track you, but with not much luck."

"I was on my home planet." Skylar replied. "Until I heard about Horace Diaz being missing and that's when I came to the rescue."

"It's a good thing you did." Alan stated. "Or we would've turned into burnt toast."

"By the way, what happened to Kaz?" Skylar asked. "He looked like he was turned evil and he had superpowers."

Kaz chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…that's a story for some other time." He said.

"But for now, can you three get me out of here?" Horace asked. "Ow!" He yelped, accidentally shocking himself on one of the laser beams.

"Sure thing." Skylar used her powers and the lasers disappeared, allowing Horace to walk out of the cage without getting electrocuted.

"Thank you, Skylar." Horace thanked the superhero.

"Can we get out of here? I'm ready to go back to Mighty Med and find a way to get my powers back." Alan stated.

"Yeah, we probably should head back." Kaz replied. "Oliver hurt his shoulder and he needs help asap."

"Say no more!" Skylar grinned, flying up. "I know an easy and fast way to get us out and back in Mighty Med!" She waved her hands and immediately everyone disappeared and reappeared in the superhero hospital.

"We have arrived!" She announced.

"Look! It's Horace Diaz! He's back and so is Skylar Storm!" One of the workers exclaimed, pointing to the two.

"Where's Oliver?" Kaz asked, worriedly. He didn't see his friend anywhere.

"Don't worry." Skylar told Kaz. "He's safely on a gurney with some of the workers. They're currently taking care of his shoulder."

Kaz let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good…can I see him?"

"Sure-wait what was that?" Skylar turned around alarmed.

"What is it?" Kaz asked. "Skylar, what's wrong?"

Skylar didn't have any time to respond. Instead, her, Kaz, and everyone else in Mighty Med collapsed to the ground as they were hit by another electrical shock.

Once again, the emergency lights activated, dimly lighting the hospital, and the loud sound of an alarm blared throughout the area.

What more could go wrong now?

**One more chapter to go and I think this story is complete! What do you think? Did you enjoy this chapter? I promise the next (and last) update will be faster. **

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers!**


End file.
